Hybrid electric vehicles generally include both an engine and at least one traction motor. One method of improving the fuel economy in an HEV is to shut down the engine during times that the engine operates inefficiently, or is not otherwise needed to propel the vehicle. In these situations, the traction motor is used in an electric-only drive mode to provide all of the power needed to propel the vehicle.